Hello
by simplewhiterose
Summary: Read to find out. J-Hutch/OC fanfic. I took this down a while ago, but now I want to try to continue with it again. Some things will be changed but others will stay the same.
1. Authors Note

Hey, its simplewhiterose. I just wanted to post that I will be continuing with Hello. Due to family emergencies and the lack of a computer and internet I could not keep up with Hello. Before I start up again with the first chapter, I just need to tell you about some of the changes to the story. I'm thinking about changing the name of the main character: Rose. If you have any suggestions on what name I should use, please PM or put your idea in the review box. Also, should I keep Perseus in the story? For those of you who have not read the original story: Perseus is Josh's nephew is just kind of there. I'm not sure if he's really a necessity so please leave your thoughts on that. I should be sticking with the general plot from before but some things will be mixed up. I can't tell you what though, then it wouldn't be a surprise. :) This story will most likely have slow updates since we still do not have a computer or internet. I am currently at the library. So I will try to update and write as much as I possibly can. This should hopefully be easier once summer starts so wish me luck!

I love you all! And give me your thoughts on what you did/didn't like the first time around and I'll get to it!

Ta-ta for now!

Simplewhiterose 3


	2. Chapter 1 (FOR REALS)

A/N: Here we go again. Sorry for the**HUMUNGOUS** delay.

Chapter 1

As I close my textbook, I plug in my headphones and lay down. I can feel the soft sand sift under the blanket I lay on, and it's relaxing. Shakira's "Antes de las seis" blocks out the sound of the waves crashing and fills my ears.

"No actues tan extrano. Duro romo una roca. Si te mostre pedazos de piel. Que la luz del sol aun no toca y tantos lunares que ni yo misma conocia…"

At first my voice comes out quiet, barely above a whisper, but as the song goes on I let myself sing louder. The music isn't turned up to loud so I can hear voice. The way it gets louder at the chorus, and the way it seems to be filled with pain and sadness at other times. When the last note of the song has come, my eyes have gotten teary. This song always manages to do that to me. The opening notes to the next song start to fill my ears when I hear it.

Clapping.

My eyes snap open as I sit up rather quickly. My head turns wildly left then right until I see where the source of the noise is coming from. A small boy, about the age of 4, sits on the sand with an embarrassed look gracing his porcelain skin. Once his azul eyes meet mine he bows his head down, blonde ringlets falling in his face. My wild expression softens as I take in his small form.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says, his voice small and timid.

"It's okay," I smile, his head slowly turns up as his stormy eyes train on my face, "you just surprised me. I thought I was alone."

"You have a pretty voice," he says "just like mommy."

"Where is your mommy?" I ask, wondering how he got here.

I look around and see the deserted beach. When I look back at the small boy, I see that he's adopted a forlorn expression. His lower lip quivers and his grey-blue eyes water.

"Mommy and Daddy are in heaven." He whispers.

Before I have time to respond, he throws himself into my arms, his body shaking with sobs. I freeze up before wrapping my arms around him. This poor little boy, he's so young. Younger than I was when I lost my parents. I at least remembered them, but him, he probably wouldn't even remember his biological parents when he's older.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're okay." I say soothingly. He buries his head in the crook of my neck before mumbling,

"Will you sing me a lullaby? Please?"

My heart aches and I say yes.

"_Dancing bears, Painted wings. Things I almost remember and a song someone sings. Once upon a December. Someone holds me tight and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully…" _*

As the song goes on, his hold on me relaxes, his breathing evens out and I know that he is asleep. I carefully lay him on the blanket and wrap his person in it as I open my textbook once again.

….

I'm packing up to leave when I hear a sigh coming from behind me. I quickly turn around and face a gorgeous man. His dark brown hair is tousled messily and his hazel eyes shine with relief and surprise. His forest green t-shirt is un-tucked and his blue jeans are sandy, he removes his hand from his pocket and runs it through his hair before smiling slightly and saying,

"Finally found him."

My eyebrows quirk upward, "He's yours?"

"Of course, don't you see the resemblance?" He smiles again, attempting to make a joke. I don't know why but this stranger seems so familiar. I feel like I should know his name and I do, I just don't remember.

"No," I say flatly, "but, if you are his guardian, then what's his name?"

"Perseus."

"Hmmm." I turn towards the boy and crouch down, I gently nudge him and say, "Perseus, wake up."

His cobalt eyes pop open and he stares at me wide eyed,

"How'd you know my name?"

"This guy," I point behind me "claims to know you."

He nods his head furiously, "That's my Unca' Josh!"

"Alright, well go along then."

He stands up, unwrapping himself from the blanket and walks to his uncle. Josh picks him up and turns away and so do I. I'm almost halfway to my car when I feel a small hand tug on my own hand. I looked down, surprised, to see Perseus.  
"Yes?" I ask

"I don't know your name."

I smile, "Rose."

"Rosie, that's a pretty name."

"Thank You, I like your name too."

His smile broadens and I see the figure of his uncle come towards us.

"Perseus Hutcherson! Did we not just talk about running off?!"

My heart stops.

_Hutcherson?_

No freaking way.

I look towards Perseus' Uncle and I can't believe my eyes.

Josh Hutcherson is standing before me.

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, I know! I do not own the song from 'Anastasia'!

*I didn't know all the words so I just kind of made up what I couldn't remember from the song! Sorry!

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Be patient with me guys; we still don't have a computer or Internet.

Big thanks to sweetsue4455 for encouraging me to put this story back up!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_No wonder he looked so familiar! _I think to myself. He must see the realization flooding my face because in the next instant he has one of his hands covering my mouth while the other encases both of my hands in one of his large ones. My whole body stiffens as I register what's happening before I regain my senses.

_"What the actual fuck?"_ I yell but with his hand covering my mouth it comes out as: "Wff e cha ck"

"Don't scream, please. I just escaped the paparazzi, I don't want them to find me this soon." Josh says calmly. "Do you understand?" he asks

I nod deftly, and his hands are removed from me. He barely has time to retreat before my hand connects to his cheek. The sound of the slap echoes across the small parking lot. He looks at me, shocked and I can see the skin red and raw from contact.

"I don't care that you're some big movie star, _do not manhandle me_. Understand? The next time you touch me, I will not hesitate to crack one of your nuts. Got it?" I say lowly and slowly. I hated it when people-especially men-touched me with out my consent. I've been this way ever since-_No, don't bring him up_. I tell myself. Not now.

Josh nods his eyes wide, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he utters but I cut his across.

"I know, just don't do it again." I reply before turning around and unlocking my car door. I'm sliding into the front seat when a small hand tugs on my shirt. I look to see Perseus standing there, staring at me with scared eyes. My heart melts as I realize I must've scared him when I hit his Uncle.

"I'm sorry you had to see that buddy." I whisper to him, he smiles shyly before shrugging.

"Mommy used to do the same thing, she said Unca' Josh's head was too big." He tells me and I laugh. So Joshs' ego was big. Hmm.

"I gotta go now, buddy." I say, smiling and pulling the little boy into a hug.

"Bye, Rosie!" He replies, smiling broadly and waving frantically as I pull out of the parking lot. I turn the radio and blast it, looking into my rearview mirror as the small boy and his slightly mysterious uncle slowly disappear from sight.

A/N: Wow, it has been seriously forever. I am so sorry for making you all wait so long, I am such a bad person! Here's the next chapter! I hope this makes up for it! The chapters are going to be short since I barely find time to type at all. Things at my house have been stressful and we still don't have a working computer or internet. Sorry again! I'll try to update faster but nothings set in stone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Please!" I rasped out, my voice hoarse. He looks down at me, a cruel smirk tugging at his lips before my hits me again. This time his fist connects with my left temple. He uses his other hand to grope me and bile rises in the back of my throat. There's nothing I can do except plead. Even that doesn't help me._

_"Please, don't do this." I whisper but he doesn't stop. He switches between beating me and touching me. I tell myself I don't like this, but my body is treacherous. He always does this. He knows, he knows I don't want this but he always makes sure that my body betrays me. Tears stream down my face as my body finally goes limp._

My eyes snap open and darkness surrounds me. _Just a dream. It was just a dream._ I chant to myself. It's been months since I left him-since I escaped. Yet he haunts my every dream. I get out of bed and hastily make my way to the bathroom. I strip and jump into the shower. Even though, I know he isn't anywhere near me it feels like his eyes are still on me. I shudder and scrub my skin harder. I scrub and scrub until every inch of my golden skin is a dull crimson color. I taste something salty on my tongue and with a jolt I realize its tears. I push the palms of my hands into my eyes shaking my head. _It wasn't real._ I chant to myself. I play that phrase over in my head. When I've calmed down enough, I step out of the shower and get dressed in sweatpants and a loose shirt. I put my wild hair into a loose pony tail and climb back into bed.

I don't fall asleep until another two or three hours but when I do fall asleep, it's dreamless. And I am grateful.

….

Something is poking my leg. That's my first thought when I wake up the next morning. I open my eyes and look down. There at the edge of my bed is my 2 year old goddaughter. She uses a stick to poke my calf, giggling quietly as she does so.

"What are you doing, 'Rina?" I ask groggily. My goddaughters' emerald eyes snap towards my face and she's a whirl of dark hair as she jumps on me.

"Auntie!" she yells happily. I embrace the small child before throwing her over my shoulder and walking towards the kitchen, smiling broadly at the girls giggling.

"Delphi! Where did 'Rina get a stick?" I ask my roommate, setting her daughter on her lap.

"Marina! What did I tell you about picking up things from outside?" Delphinium lightly scolds her daughter. 'Rina shrugs and I try to hold back a laugh but fail, Delphi tries to restrain herself from smiling but can't either.

"They're icky! Don't do it again! Now go color." Delphi says with a smile, kissing her daughters forehead before setting the child down. As soon as Marinas feet touch the ground she runs to the living room.

Delphi turns her dark green eyes back to me, "I heard you last night. Are you okay?"

I nod, averting my eyes from hers but I can still feel her watching me.

"You-You know he can't hurt you anymore right? He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." She say softly, taking my hand in hers.

"I know, it's just gonna take some time for me to feel safe again. I'm so-"

"Don't finish that sentence, it's not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for. Go get dressed we have a big day ahead of us. It's time to get Marinas ears pierced!" She says excitedly.

"Oh Gosh. This will not end well!" I say, smiling slightly before walking back to my room, Delphi's tinkling laughter following me out of the room.

A/N: Heres the third chapter! Hopefully this will satisfy you all for now! Until next time! (:


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Owwy?" 'Rina asks me, as she sits in the high stool. The woman who will be piercing my goddaughters' ears gives me a sad smile because she knows I'll have to tell the child. Delphi thought it would be funny for me to be the one with her daughter when her ears got pierced while she was on the phone.

"_Important Stuff."_ She had said. _Huh, probably just on the phone with her mom._

"Just at the beginning but then it won't hurt anymore. Okay?" I tell her pushing her wild hair into a pony tail.

"Promise?" she asks me, her green eyes wide and I smile.

"Promise." I reply, it wasn't like I was really lying. It would only hurt the first couple of seconds then it wouldn't. The 2 year old nods and giggles when the cold cloth touches her ear. I hold her hand tightly and brace myself.

3…2…1

A loud shriek fills the small store.

"Auntie! Auntie! Owwy!" 'Rina looks at me, her emerald eyes huge and pooling with tears.

"It's okay baby, almost over. One more owwy then we can ice cream okay?" I comfort her, trying to compromise. She nods but looks wary at the woman coming closer to her ear with the ear piercing gun. Another loud shriek fills the store and I scoop the small girl into my arms.

"You did good! You're such a big girl!" I congratulate my goddaughter. She smiles a little, but tears are still streaming slowly down her rosy cheeks.

"Momma?" she says.

"Yeah, lets go get momma." I tell her, making my way towards the exit.

We walk down the street, well more like I walk down the street seeing as 'Rina is secure in my arms. I see a blonde head farther down the sidewalk.

"Delphi!" I call out. She turns around and waves, motioning for me to meet her down there. I nod and she smiles before continuing her conversation on the phone. I start to make my way towards her but not before I'm sidetracked.

"Rosie!" A small voice calls out, I barely have time to process what's going on before a small force collides with my legs. I look down and see the same boy from the other day attached to my legs, his small blonde head turned upwards towards me, crystal eyes shining.

"Perseus?" I ask, smiling a bit.

"Auntie?" 'Rina asks me, looking down at the little boy.

"Perseus this is my goddaughter 'Rina. 'Rina this is Perseus." I say, introducing the 2 year old to the 4 year old. Perseus shyly waves at 'Rina while 'Rina smiles broadly at Perseus.

"Perseus Hutcherson! How many times do we have to go over this?" A deep voice reprimands from behind me.

_Great. _

I turn around and find myself face to face (yet again) with Josh Hutcherson.

"Oh hey, uh…Rose right?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say. _God, this got awkward fast._

"Well uh, I'll just be taking my nephew now. Do you mind if I…?" he gestures to Perseus, who hasn't moved.  
"Go ahead."

Josh tentatively pries Perseus from my leg, it's then that he notices 'Rina. If he noticed before, he didn't say anything. But now he does.

"Is she yours?" he asks, motioning towards 'Rina.

"No."

"Oh, she just looks like you is all."

"Yeah, my brother was her father."

"Was?"

"He-"

"He left." A new voice cuts in. I turn and see Delphi, her green eyes-identical to her daughters-narrowed slightly.

"Oh, sorry." Josh says, looking slightly abashed.

"It's fine, he was kind of an asshole." Delphi says.

"Momma! Momma!" 'Rina reaches for her mother and Delphi's somewhat cold demeanor diminishes and she smiles broadly at her daughter.

"Hey baby! Oh, how pretty! Look at your ears! Little turtles!" She coos, examining her daughters ears.

"Rosie, look!" Perseus says, thrusting his small hand up. I reach down and examine it, seeing a small cut across the palm.

"What happened?" I ask, instantly worried.

"I fell down but it's okay. I didn't cry." He tells me proudly and I smile.

"Good job, Perce." I congratulate him.

"Unca' Josh though, he was scared. Right?"

"Just a bit." Josh says, smiling at the boy.

I smile at them both, but a bit more hesitantly at Josh.

"So am I missing something?" Delphi cuts in, eyeing Josh and I like she suspects something.

"What do you mean?" Josh asks.

"How do you all know each other? It had to have been a recent meeting because I'm fairly certain I would know if my best friend was friends with Josh Hutcherson." Delphi says, her eyes still flipping between Josh and I.

"We actually just met the other day, Perseus had run off and I was looking for him when I stumbled upon him, asleep, by Rose. Then we were walking back and Perce ran off again so I had to get him and…yeah." Josh tells her, but he cuts off at the end. Guess he doesn't want Delphi to know I snapped at him.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she questions, bouncing 'Rina slightly.

"No-" I start but Perseus blurbs out,

"It was funny! Rosie hit Unca', I told her mommy used to do that too."

Delphi looks from Perseus to Josh before her eyes settle on me.

"You touched her, didn't you?" Delphi states.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I suddenly find myself with 'Rina in my arms while her mother is standing in front of Josh, eyes narrowed and finger prodding him in the chest.

"What the _fuck_ makes you so _goddamn special_ that you think you can just go around and _touch_ strangers huh? How would you like it if someone just went up to you and started touching you? Wouldn't feel to good, would it? No. No, it wouldn't. That girl, is my _best friend_. She's practically my _sister. _You don't know _half_ the _shit_ Rose has been through. Unless her life was in danger and you absolutely _had_ to touch her, you shouldn't have. Don't touch her, without her consent, _ever again. Do I make myself clear?_" Delphi rants, all the while never taking her eyes off of Josh.

On one hand I'm flattered that she cares so much about me as to stick up for me because she _knows._ On the other hand however, I'm slightly mad. I mean, I can _stick up for myself._ I did with…_him_. I left.

It took me a while, but I still did it.

The day I left was the day I finally grew myself a backbone.

I could take care of myself.

"Yes si-ma'am." Josh corrects himself, looking slightly pale.

"Good." Delphi says, instantly smiling, her sour mood gone. It honestly amazes me how quick her mood changes. She grabs 'Rina again and Josh stares at her in shock before his hazel eyes meet mine as if they're asking 'What the heck just happened?' I smile before shrugging.

Josh's POV

That is the second time that I have almost pissed my pants around a girl. No joke. What the heck is up with these girls and their tempers? Sure, I get it that she doesn't like to be touched but I didn't mean it in a bad way. The blonde got really defensive about it-even more so than Rose did. I don't know what happened to her but I will find out.

"Okay, you ready to go?" the blonde girl asks Rose.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready. I'll see you later Perseus! Bye, Josh." Rose says, her pink lips stretched into a hesitant smile.

"Bye Rosie!" Perce exclaims, waving enthusiastically, his grey-blue eyes bright.

"Bye Rose." I say, smiling.

She smiles once more before turning around, her wild hair sending dark ringlets everywhere. The blonde follows suit with the baby now in her arms.

"Come on, Perce." I say, taking my nephews hand, and turning around as well.

"Okay, Oh! Wait! Rosie-Wait!" Perce calls out and almost instantly Rose turns around.

Perce waves frantically for her to come closer and she does.

"My birthday is next week! We're having a party and I want you to come!" He says excitedly.

"Oh, well that sounds nice, can I bring 'Rina?" She asks, her eyes capturing mine for a second.

"Mhmmm!" he says, happily.

Roses's POV

"So where is this party gonna be at?" I ask, looking at Perseus.

"At Unca' Joshs!" he says smiling.

I look to Josh and see him pulling out his phone and I do the same. He hands me his phone and reaches for mine.

"I'll text you the address and time this week. But incase I forget you have my number to remind me." He says, smiling, handing me back my phone. I smile back, bidding my goodbyes before leaving once more. This time, I don't turn back around.

A/N: I give you chapter 5!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rose! Are you ready yet?!" I hear Delphi call from the living room. Today was Perseus' birthday party and I had been sitting on my bed for the past 30 minutes debating what to wear.

"Almost!" I call back. _You know what? Fuck it. _I think to myself. I quickly throw on jean shorts and a burgundy slouchy shirt, slipping on black converse as I step outside of my room.

"Finally, we thought you'd never come out!" Delphi exaggerates, smiling at me.

I smile, "Let's go."

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

We arrive in front of a large house with balloons tied onto the porch. I get out of the passenger seat and grab the present for Percy.

'Rina slips her small hand into mine as we near the front door.

It bursts open and I my legs are suffocated by small arms wrapping around them.

"Rosie! You're here!" Percy yells, smiling happily.

I smile back broadly, "I told you I would come, silly!"

"'Rina!" Percy happily switches hold from me to my goddaughter. She laughs happily as he pulls her inside.

"What I don't get a hug? I'm hurt." Delphi mutters to me as we follow them inside.

"Ha, shut up Delphi!" I smile, jokingly.

A dark head pops out of a doorway and I recognize him to be Josh.

"Hey Rose! Hey Delphi! Come on in here, Lemme introduce you guys to everyone." He greets and motions for us to come in. We walk to the door that leads into a kitchen where there are other people crowded in.

"This is Rose and Delphi. Rose, Delphi this is Anna," he points to a tall, porcelain skinned girl with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair, who smiles at us, "Connor, my younger brother," a boy who shares the same dark hair and eyes as his brother, he smiles at us as well, "Breya," a pixie like girl, with dark curly hair cropped short, and amber eyes, she smiles as well, "and Mark" I shiver involuntarily at this name and as I turn to look at him, I gasp. He looks the same as the last time I saw him. Same sun-kissed skin and dirty blonde hair. The blue eyes which I had once thought to be bright and loving, now cold and heartless. Delphi grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Rose, how nice to see you again." Mark smirks at me, moving forward.

"M-Mark." I nod at him. Delphi puts herself directly in between Mark and I.

"Don't you come any closer." She warns lowly.

"Or what, Delphinium?" He taunts.

"Or I'll kick your ass, that's what." She growls, eyes narrowed.

I'm stuck, frozen, nearly paralyzed with fear.

Mark. _Mark_. The dirty bastard who abused me and raped me for so long. I couldn't stop staring. How did he find me? I left him in Texas a long time ago. How? How did he know Josh? Did he know I was going to be here? Josh's voice cuts through the heated conversation between Delphi and Mark.

"Is there something we should know about?" Josh asks, confusion lacing his words.

"Oh, so you mean your _buddy_ here hasn't told you about Rose?" Delphi asks distastefully, her narrowed eyes never leaving Mark's face.

"Delphi." I warn, I didn't want anyone else to know unless absolutely necessary.

She turns towards me, eyes softening, she understands.

Josh still looks confusedly between us, "Uh, No." he answers her previous question.

"Hmph, I suspected as much. C'mon Rose. Josh, we'll be in the back. It was nice meeting you all." Delphi forces a smile and drags me out of the kitchen and into the backyard, where kids run wild, playing games.

"Are you okay?" Delphi asks me, her hand on my shoulders, then she pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, of course you aren't. God what a douchebag. I'm so sorry. Ugh. I'm so angry!" Delphi says heatedly, still hugging me and I try to control my breathing. This can not be happening.

"Do you want to go home? I can take you home?" she asks worriedly but I shake my head.

"No, he can't-he can't hurt me now. I won't let him. I have to stop being scared." I tell her, pulling away from her hug gently. I smile sadly at her.

"Okay, but if you wanna leave at any time, just tell me and we can leave, okay?" she tells me.

"Okay." I tell her.

I look at my watch. _I can make it,_ I think to myself.

A/N: Sorry I'm late, hopefully I will be able to upload faster now that we have internet! YAY! And at my high school we are required to have LAPTOPS SO YAY! I'll be able to get more things done! (: I am so unbelievably happy right now! You've no idea! Cheers! -Rose


End file.
